User blog:BigSilkWithTheGoodMilk/Anxiety's Drag Race: Season 6, Episode 11 Summary
EPISODE 11: Past vs. Future Ball After Sophie's Elimination, the queens re-enter the Werkroom and discover Sophie's mirror message. It reads, ''"Keep it cummy ladies. Love you all till the end <3". All the girls say "Aww" as Charli wipes down the mirror. Soon after, all the girls head on over to the lounge to discuss what went down on the Mainstage and in Untucked. Leo asks Charli how she feels after lipsyncing. Charli says it wasn't something she wanted to do but if it came down to it she was going to sell it and not go home. She further goes onto say that she's come so far in this competition so to go home now would be heartbreaking. Everyone congratulates Shooketh on her Win. Shooketh says it was about time she won another challenge, it's been too long. Keisha mentions that she thought that Leo was going to win over Shooketh but both queens brought it. The girls shift towards Charli and Daisy's little feud in Untucked. Daisy says that she was just under a little pressure about going home and the fact that she hasn't won a challenge yet caused her to lash out at Charli. She apologises to Charli and they both move on.'' The next day, Jake introduces the girls to their next Mini Challenge which will be Everybody Loves Puppets. The queens each pick out a puppet of a queen. Charli got Shooketh. Leo got Charli. Daisy got Keisha and Keisha got Leo. Each queen gets a turn to insult their puppet and make everyone laugh. In the end, Leo is declared the Winner of the Mini Challenge. Soon after, Jake introduces the girls to their next Main Challenge which will be to design and construst 3 looks for the Past vs. Future Ball. Their first look has to be representing of their past drag, the second look has to be half past and half new while the third look has to be representing of their future drag. Afterwards, Jake leaves the Werkroom and the queens begin. In the Werkroom, all the queens remain silent, focused and ready to deliver in the challenge. Leo says she's a little nervous about all this work she has to do but is also excited to surprise everyone. Charli explains her concepts for her looks to Keisha. Her first look is going to be very basic but editorial and her future look is going to be very high fashion and have an avant garde feel to it. She is still stuck on her past vs. future look however. Keisha says that she is going to be wearing her first drag outfit ever for her past look and be wearing something glamorous for her future. Later on, the queens are beating their mugs for the Mainstage. Shooketh asks Leo how she feels being in the Top 5 of Season 6. Leo says that after her Elimination on Season 5, she fell into a dark place where she didn't feel like a talented person because she came into the competiton with one goal being win a challenge, and the fact that she didn't win a challenge but went home 2nd ruined her confidence and when she was invited back for Season 6 she promised herself that she would do better. Keisha says that she defs has done a way better job than on Season 5 and she should be proud of herself for it. On the Mainstage, Guest Judges include ''Selena Gomez & Hilary Duff. First up, ''Shooketh. Her past look is very vintage and conceptual with lots for material and a ''Elizabethan vibe to it. Her half look is a glamorous disney inspired gown and tuxedo all in one. Her future look is very spacey and modern with lots of detail. Up next, ''Leo. Her past look is very basic and just a plain leotard with some stones. Her half look is a black and white split gown look and her future look is a catsuit with vines and leaves all over it. Up next, Keisha. Her past look is very egyptian and ancient with alot of detail. Her half look is a catsuit with one leg and arm missing and her future look is a leotard with some cool accents and details on it. Up next, Daisy. Her past look is a modified zombie with a touch of glamour. Her half look is a simple leotard with jewels and glitter and her future look is a transparent and editorial silk robe. Lastly, Charli. Her past look is 60's style drag outfit with big hair and clownish makeup. Her half look is a half naked and half sparkly tuxedo and her future look is blowup panty and bra with spikes, chains and rocks all over it. After the runway, critiques begin. Shooketh is that that her first look was really cool and showed stunning past vibes. Her other two looks were also loved heavily. Leo is told that her first look was super basic and nothing anyone should wear on a ball challenge, however her other two looks get some praise. Keisha is told that her first look was just stunning and amazing and is critiqued on her other two looks being very messy and poorly executed. Daisy is told that she served 3 amazing looks. The first one was just breath taking to stare at where as her future look was very beautiful and editorial. Lastly, Charli is told that her first look blew them away and was an amazing interpretation on the past. Her second look is also heavily loved and her third look is fun and different and a great twist that the judges weren't expecting from Charli. After critiques, the queens all head backstage into Untucked while the judges deliberate. All the girls grab their drinks and relax on the lounges. Leo is upset with herself and thought she had this in the baga. Keisha comforts her and begins crying too saying that she thinks herself and Leo are 100% lipsyncing tonight which sucks. Daisy is busy distancing herself on the lounge and sipping her cocktail. Shooketh seems bitter at Daisy's attitude and asks her to have a little compassion for the other girls. Back on the Mainstage, Charli is declared the Winner of the Challenge with Daisy and Shooketh ultimately being Safe leaving Keisha and Leo in the Bottom 2. The two lipsync to "Reaper" by Sia. Both queens give quite strong performances throughtout the song. Leo gives a little too much energy whereas Keisha gives an amazing and emtional performance. She smudges her makeup and falls on the ground. The judges give her a standing ovation. After the lipsync, Keisha stays while Leo is Eliminated and Sashay's Away. ''4 Queens Remain'''''